Worse
by ShiroNeko
Summary: A seal's death from Yuuto's POV.


Disclaimer: If I owned X, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
  
Of all the dragons of Earth, it's the worst for me to kill. Oh, that's not to say it's all right for the others to take human life, it's not. But it is understandable. Satsuki views humans as a swarm of fruit flies, only less intelligent. Therefore, it's nothing to her to kill them. Who thinks too much of swatting a fruit fly? Nataku isn't aware enough to even question whether or not it is wrong to kill, let alone know that it isn't. Seishiro is doing his job, protecting the country of Japan from its enemies. I'm glad my work for the government is just as a humble civil servant, not an assassin. Kakyou and Kusangi have keep their hands clean, whether by accident or design I don't know. And then there's our //Kamui//. His killing's motives have been the victim's wishes. It's hard to argue when the person wanted to die. Or wished to. But it is a mark against humans for me to kill.  
  
"Really, destiny is so cruel, to pit an old man like myself against two quick and healthy young people like you two."  
  
Sorata smiled back at me "Don't say. No matter what your age, you're still a pretty boy. Heck, if I didn't know any better, I'd mistake you for a Dragon of Heaven!"  
  
I laughed "You are too generous with your compliments."  
  
A beautiful young lady was standing beside the monk, sword pointed at me defensively. She glared at Sorata and I while we laughed and talked.  
  
"Sorata, aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"  
  
"You mean you don't recognize the girl whose grace is only surpassed by her beauty? She is future Mrs. Sorata Arisugawa, the current Ms. Arashi Kishuu."  
  
"How do you do. I'm Yuuto Kigai" I didn't bother holding out my hand, knowing she wouldn't shake it. An uneasy stillness settled in, with both me and Sorata having run out of meaningless comments to say.  
  
"So will we fight?" Ms.Arashi asked. When no one answered, she lay down her sword and raised a kekkei over the three of us. Immediately she picked up her sword and leaped at me in one fluid moment. I was barely able to block her with my whip. The young lady and I jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building. I had a slight advantage over her, since my whip had a farther reach then her sword, keeping me out of harms way for the most part. I lashed out, on the offensive this time. Instead of dodging out of the way like I had been expecting, she hit the whip so it wound around the blade of the sword, then yanked so that it came out of my hand and landed on the roof several meters away.  
  
" Sorata is a lucky man" I remarked to her cheerfully. No response. The young woman was all business. I stepped aside as a sphere of lighting hit the part of the roof I had been standing on.  
  
" You two left me alone down there and ran off to play without me" Sorata scolded comically, having now rejoined us.  
  
I looked at the hole in the roof, and shook my head in mock disapproval "That's because you always break something."  
  
"Good thing we're in a keikka."  
  
"Yes, it's a nice keikka at that. I'd even go as far to say it's cuter then yours."  
  
"Now you have hurt my feelings, Yuuto."  
  
"My apologies" I said, sending blades of water in his direction. Moving nimbly, he released another ball of static electricity towards me. This time I wasn't as fast, and I was knocked off my feet and almost off of the roof. I saw the future Mrs. Sorata Arisugawa coming towards me, sword held out. Well, at least it's a pretty woman killing me and not that damn computer I reassured myself. My hand felt around something familiar. I looked to see that it was my whip. The girl was a few meters away now. I aimed it at her, and let go.  
  
See, all of the other Angels don't think it's wrong to kill people, so they can go on murdering thousands and not have trouble sleeping.  
  
The blade of the whip imbedded itself into human flesh, a small, almost delicate gasp of pain came was made by the person I had impaled.  
  
But the difference between them and me, the reason why it is worse for me to take a human life is because I know it's wrong, and I do it anyway.  
  
I gingerly stood up. The girl's eyes where wide, looking at the spot where the blade had cut. Cut into Sorata Arisugawa.  
  
I even know why it's wrong  
  
Arashi's tears spilled down onto the young man's face, as though she were crying for both of them. Sorata smiled up at her and brushed the tears off her face, only to be replaced by more "Don't cry about it, nee-Chan." The comforting hand that had been on the young lady's cheek fell. "Sorata!" The girl lost any professionalism she had left and held the body close, sobbing.  
  
Because someone will be sad.  
  
I would have left her alone a while ago, but the kaka was just starting to fall. Since the young lady wasn't near death or dead, I assumed it was the emotional breakdown that was causing the Kaka to deteriorate. I'd have to talk to Satsuki about that. I stepped on the ledge of the roof.  
  
"Wait."  
  
I looked over my shoulder, surprised to see that the young lady had spoken to me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you want to destroy the World?"  
  
I smiled "Because there are people like me in it."  
  
The young lady stared at me intensely "When I see you again, after we fight there will be one less person like you in the world."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it, Ms.Kishuu. Good night." I left, envying Sorata for having someone who will cry now that he's gone. 


End file.
